


Wedding Photos

by Dotdotbeepdot



Series: My Storyline [9]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Weddings, just fluffy shit, literally there's not much, wedding photos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21819841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dotdotbeepdot/pseuds/Dotdotbeepdot
Summary: Bim stumbles upon a couple of old photos while cleaning Wilford's dressing room. Fluff happens.
Relationships: Darkiplier/Wilford Warfstache
Series: My Storyline [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567675
Comments: 1
Kudos: 98





	Wedding Photos

Wilford’s dressing room was always an absolute mess and it drove Bim  _ nuts _ . He was a huge perfectionist and whenever he would get even a little glance into the dressing room, his thoughts would be occupied on it for the rest of the day. He was determined to clean that God forsaken room one day. 

And that day was today. 

Wilford was busy with his show and the dressing room door was wide open, spilling out all its contents out into the hall. It made Bim’s eye twitch just looking at the clothes littered across the floor. He just couldn’t stand it any longer. 

So now, Bim was rapidly picking up clothes from the floor and while keeping an eye out for Wilford to make sure he didn’t come in and yell at him. He had finished putting all Wilford’s clothes on his racks and now was working away on the disaster that was his desk. It was covered in old food, crumpled up paperwork and scripts, old cups, and way too much candy wrappers for it to be healthy. It was all so disgusting it was making Bim’s skin crawl.

He had gotten rid of most of the food and other items that gave the room that awful smell when he found it. A shoe box that looked way too tidy and perfect to be Wilford’s. Not a single corner of it was botched. It was just too suspicious for Bim  _ not  _ to look inside it.

He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but it sure wasn’t this. Bim assumed it would be a stash of candy or even a human heart or something equally as weird.

But not a bunch of photos.

Bim blinked as he picked up the first one, sitting back on the chair. It was rather obvious who the people were, but it still left him in utter shock to see them. It was Wilford and Dark, but they looked different.

Wilford was wearing a soft pink button up that looked rather silky, accompanied by matching yellow pants and a white belt holding it up. He also had messy, longer hair that looked similar to Google’s, except it stood up wildly in unruly curls. His hair wasn’t pink and neither was his mustache― it did have little pink tips to it, however. Overall, it was rather easy to tell that was Wilford, even if he looked rather different.

Dark however, you wouldn’t be able to guess.

They were completely different from the clean and cold entity that everyone had known and feared. They had long― at least shoulder-length hair― that hung in their face. What was even more shocking, was the thick beard they were sporting. It rivaled Dr. Iplier’s own scruff. Outfit wise, it didn’t look far from something Dark would wear now. Black turtleneck, grey suit jacket, and black dress pants.

In the rest of the photo, both Wilford and Dark were standing side by side in front of one of those ugly cloudy blue backgrounds. They were both smiling widely― wider than Bim’s ever seen from Dark― and holding a banner spread out between them.

It read ‘Just Married.’

These were their wedding photos.

Bim quickly flipped through the others, knowledge that these are the long awaited wedding photos no one has  _ ever  _ seen getting him excited to continue. The next one looked to be taken right after the first. They had both leaned in to kiss the other, smiling through the kiss, Dark’s hand coming up to cup Wilford’s cheek. Bim doesn’t think he’s ever seen them so happy.

After that, was one with no banner at all. The kiss had gotten heavier, it seems. Wilford had lifted Dark up so they were flush against his chest and Dark’s arms and legs were wrapped around him, hand even tangled into his messy hair as they appeared to be having a battle of tongues. Bim couldn’t help laughing at his boss’s very uncharacteristic behaviour in the photo. Bim only laughed harder when the next one showed them undressing each other in the middle of the photoshoot. 

“What are you laughing at, Bimmy?” Wilford suddenly appeared behind him, head right next to his ear in an attempt at looking at the photos. Bim screamed.

“Jesus fuck!” he scrambled out the chair and held his chest as he panted, staring at Wilford with huge eyes behind his lens. “Don’t do that, holy shit Wilford!”

Wilford ignored him and looked down at the shoe box that Bim knocked to the floor. He picked it up and smiled at the scattered photos inside.

“Oh, I remember this!” he held up the first photo and smiled fondly at it. “This was me and Darky’s wedding! We were going purely off impulse when that happened. Dark had just confessed that they were in love with me and I suggested we get married. They were so shocked it was adorable. Last impulsive thing they ever did I tell ya.”

He giggled as he thumbed the picture softly. Bim blinked in surprise. Wilford had a  _ God awful  _ memory, but he could remember  _ this.  _ And those photos were clearly  _ old,  _ the camera quality suggested late 80’s at least. Bim couldn’t help but find it sweet that Wilford could remember something like that. Wilford picked another one.

“This one was right after that,” he showed Bim the photo, despite Bim already knowing which one it was. “Dark couldn’t stop smiling during the kiss, it was cute! I remember that after the kiss, they pressed their forehead against mine and said their vows. You know, this was a time when Dark still identified as a male, so we couldn’t really get married, so this was our reception.” He stopped himself and started laughing. “I had forgotten my vows.”

“You didn’t!” Bim laughed too, covering his mouth with his hands as he gasped.

“I did! I completely forgot them! I had to make it up on the spot and Dark still doesn’t know,” he flipped through the next one and laughed more. “This one was after the cameraman pronounced married. Dark was so excited that they jumped up on me! I almost dropped them!” Another flip and Wilford threw his head back in laughter. “Oh dear! I almost forgot the cameraman took this one! I started it of course, just to tease them, but Dark encouraged it and we had sex  _ right there!” _

“With the cameraman still taking pictures?” Bim gasped again. Wilford nodded enthusiastically. 

“He didn’t stop either. Good man, that one.”

“Oh God,” Bim felt like he was on cloud nine with how much blackmail he was getting on their leader. “Now where are  _ those  _ pictures, hm?”

“Oh, I  _ wish  _ we kept them,” Wilford flipped back to the first one and set them back in the box, smiling down at them. “Dark got rid of those decades ago in embarrassment. You know, if it were up to me, I would have framed them.”

“Of course you would,” Bim leaned back onto the desk as Wilford sat in his chair. Bim’s smirked softened into a small smile as he looked at his friend. “You really love each other, huh?”

Wilford nodded. He put the lid back on the box before looking back up at Bim, looking the sanest he had ever seen him.

“We have been through so much together,” he said with so much love in his voice that Bim practically melted. “Darky never once gave up on me, even when we were at our lowest… even when they probably should have…” he spaced off for a moment, before shaking his head again and smiling at Bim. “Nothing means more to me than my little devil’s cake.”

Bim awed quietly. “You two are by far the cutest couple I’ve ever seen.”

Wilford’s cheek’s turned a rosy color as he grinned at the younger man, crow’s feet making themselves known. 

“Well, you are just the sweetest, my boy!” Wilford hopped up to his feet and the boxed disappeared into thin air. He threw an arm around the back of Bim’s neck and pulled him close to kiss his forehead. “Now! Why were you in my dressing room, hm?”

“Uhh…”

**Author's Note:**

> I started this thing in May but never finished it. I finished it last night while talking about the egos' kinks in my discord. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
